


When You Look For Me, Can You See Forever?

by Kate_Reid



Series: Reyloveweek Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Reid/pseuds/Kate_Reid
Summary: Dreams of sand.Written for Reyloveweek - Day 1 - Nature.





	When You Look For Me, Can You See Forever?

Sand stretches in all directions around him. He tinkers with the squat cylindrical droid, grunting when his fingers prove too large to slip into the power cell compartment. He selects a slim tool from his box to pry out the power cell. Ah. There's the problem. Sand pours out of the compartment. _Maker,_ it gets everywhere. He uses a brush to sweep it from the compartment, then examines the connections. Kriff. The coarse sand has scratched up the battery contacts, and its roughness has scraped his knuckles in his attempt to pop the battery free. Ugh, he hates sand. It makes his work so much harder. He gives the droid a little shake to clean it. Sand settles in a circle around it. Well, at least he's done for today. Both suns are low in the sky. He's gotten a lot done today, so Watto should let him go home for dinner.

Sand stretches in all directions around him, but he flies just above it, only kicking it up in clouds as he opens the throttle of the speeder. He's timed it so that he hits the canyon at top speed. The disturbance sends womp rats scurrying, but they're not fast enough to get away from him. He makes shots that even he wonders at; his only explanation is that time seems to slow around him as he lines up a shot. He's scored at least a half dozen hits when he feels an ominous rumbling underneath him, and his speeder's engine cuts out abruptly, spinning him in a circle, forming a round pattern in the sand. Kriff. He must need some new power converters. He groans as sand settles in a circle around him. The twin suns are still high, so maybe he can make it to Tosche Station before dinner.

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is more unsettled than usual. He's been having strange dreams lately. Dreams of Tatooine, dreams that he's almost sure belong to his grandfather and uncle. If they're trying to torment him through the Force, he wishes they'd knock it off and just show the kriff up and talk to him. Sighing exasperatedly, he settles into bed to try to get the few hours of sleep to which he's become accustomed.

Sand stretches in all directions around him. Kylo rises nearly to full consciousness, so strong is his desire to heckle the Force for sending him another of these dreams. Just when he's on the edge of sitting up angrily, a figure comes into view in his dream, climbing a dune determinedly. When his eyes rise to track the figure's progress, he notices that there's only one sun in the sky. No. It can't be. It isn't. And he doesn't care. Really. No. He doesn't. He cares so little that he expends no effort to move the dream forward himself, despite the fact that he knows he's a lucid dreamer.

So he waits, staring across the barren landscape, lucid enough to wake up if he wants. He doesn't care to, though. He knows he needs the sleep, so he's content to stay here, peering across the bleak vista. At least it's a little relaxing. No sooner has this thought occurred to him than the desert before him is suddenly disturbed by a strong wind that seems to come from nowhere, whipping the sand into a whirling cone. He's far enough away that bits only hit him occasionally and he's able to admire the wild beauty of the sandstorm. 

But the storm calms just as suddenly as it started. And where there'd been nothing before in the middle of the furious eruption of the land, there _Rey_ stands, arms raised, pristine, untouched by the fury of the storm. She lowers her arms and beckons to him. He rushes to join her. Sand drops back to the ground in a circle around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, to my darling Lyssa. Thank you also to Jake Lloyd, Hayden Christensen, Mark Hamill, Adam Driver, and Daisy Ridley. But thank you mostly to Belinda Carlisle.
> 
>  
> 
> [Belinda Carlisle - Circle in the Sand](https://youtu.be/sAIDdgbV64Y)
> 
>  
> 
> [Come say hello!](https://calledalaska.tumblr.com)


End file.
